


Christmas Surpise

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: Christmas in Copenhagen is a Christmas to remember. Hermione, Antonin, and Thorfinn are having the vacation of their life, but when Christmas day comes Hermione has a BIG surprise.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Christmas Surpise

It was a cold winter day in Copenhagen, everyone was getting ready for the annual Christmas story, this year it was the Nativity. Hermione, Antonin, Thorfinn would be attending this, because Hermione wanted to. The two men were okay with just walking around or spending the day in the cottage. But they would do what their witch wanted because they wanted her to be happy. Hermione loved reading Nativity during Christmas time. 

“Zaika are you ready?” Antonin asks before putting on his jacket.   
“Almost,” He heard her say from somewhere in the cottage. 

Thorfinn and Antonin chuckled knowing she was not almost done. At this rate they were going to be late. 

“Princess if you don’t hurry we will be late, then we will have to stay in,” Thorfinn tells her, buckling his pants. 

Hermione comes out of the bathroom, grabbing her coat and hat putting them on. Antonin and Thorfinn chuckled at her reaction on how they were dressed. They were warm but still dressed up so when they went to dinner. They headed down to the center of town where they would be doing readings. Hermione stopped after they walked a few feet and looked dazed. 

“Kroshka?” Antonin asks.   
“Sorry I was enjoying our surroundings, and just spaced out, it’s so beautiful here,” She tells them with a small smile.   
“It is quite magnificent.” Antonin said, taking a look around. 

Hermione just nods before asking, “Shall we go to the square for the reading?” 

They started walking towards the square for the reading. They walked a couple of blocks then found a seat to listen to the nativity. The speaker gets up to the podium to start speaking, he takes a deep breath before he begins. 

The three sat together listening to the story, sometimes taking a look around the town. It was such a beautiful town to spend Christmas in. After a half hour, or so the story finally ended. The other thing they had planned today was dinner, and going to the Tivoli Gardens amusement park. 

“Shall we go to dinner now? We have reservations at Empire Copenhagen” Thorfinn says. 

Antonin and Hermione both agreed and started walking towards the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant and went to the host. 

“Reservation for Rowle,” Thorfinn told the host. 

The host takes them to their seats, and hands them a menu. The look it over to figure out what they want to eat and drink. Their server comes over to ask what they wanted to drink. 

“I’ll have the Carlsberg on draft,” Thorfinn said.   
“Coffee with Baileys,” Antonin said,  
“Orange juice and a water,” Hermione said.  
Any appetizers?” The server asks.  
“Ratatouille,” Thorfinn says with a small smile. 

The server walks away promising to bring their drinks soon. Thorfinn and Antonin raised their eyebrows at her. 

“Why are you not drinking?” They ask together.   
“Just not feeling up to it,” She told them with a small smile.

They both knew she was hiding something from them, but not sure what. The server came back to get their orders, after bringing the drinks. They thanked her before she walked away. Making small talk, and just enjoying each other's company. 

******  
They finished eating and went to the Tivoli Gardens to walk around and maybe play a couple of games. It was now dark so the whole garden was now lit up by Christmas lights. They walked around just enjoying the scenery. The trio went to the carousel and Thorfinn stops and gets a grin. 

“Can we get on?” Thorfinn asks.  
“Sure why not,” Hermione said with a grin grabbing his hand. 

They went to get into line to buy a ticket so they could ride. They paid for the ticket and went to the other line to get ready to go onto it. Antonin was sitting on a bench smiling and looking around. 

****   
Thorfinn, Hermione and Antonin went back to their hotel , they were going to watch a christmas movie and get ready for bed. Everyone got dressed into their pajamas and crawled into the bed. Thorfinn put on Santa Clause before throwing an arm around Hermione. Both boys were cuddling Hermione, sometimes it was difficult. It would be too crowded or simply uncomfortable because both boys were big babies. The most difficult thing is when Thor wants to be the little spoon.

Hermione rolled onto her side because her lower back was starting to hurt. She groaned softly knowing why.

“What’s wrong love?” Thorfinn asked.  
“Just hurts is all. I’m okay,” Hermione told him.   
“Tomorrow's Christmas! We’re spending Christmas in one of the most beautiful towns ever!” Antonin said rolling over so he could look and talk to the other two.

Hermione smiled knowing they both were going to freak over her gift. Both boys got a worried look when they saw the smirk she had on her face. They all got comfortable, shutting off the tv, so they could go to sleep. Hermione took a little longer to get comfortable. She was stuck in between a giant viking man and Antonin who wasn’t small but wasn’t huge. After about thirty minutes she was able to fall asleep. 

********  
It was finally Christmas in Copenhagen. Antonin and Thorfinn were already up, they were letting Hermione sleep because she tossed and turned all night. They were both sitting on the patio with a heating charm and a notice me not. Antonin was drinking a cup of coffee, while Thorfinn had a cup of tea. They had been talking about what they had gotten Hermione for Christmas and what they thought she had gotten them.

After about thirty or so minutes they finally saw Hermione starting to move and wake up. They decided to go ahead and go back inside. She would want to open gifts and everything as soon as she got up. Well maybe after a cup of tea. Antonin made her a cup, putting it one the night stand before sitting on the edge of the bed kissing her forehead. 

“Morning,” She mumbled grabbing the cup and taking a sip. 

She grabs her cup before going to the couch in the hotel room that has a small Christmas tree with presents underneath it. Hermione picked up the box that was for both boys and handed it to them. They ripped it open and were greeted with a pregnancy test and a picture.

“I’m pregnant,” She said grinning.


End file.
